Universal Alliance of Nations
The Board of Extra-Universal Powers, commonly just Terran Powers '''or Terran Bloc', is an intergalactic alliance and a cooperative board comprise 50 most powerful civilizations in existence. They are widely recognized as most influentials in politics, society and culture, as well as the weathiest of all hyperpowers across known multiverse. Pioneers of everything in advancements, research and technology, they possess by far the largest sovereignty spaces, the highest quality of life indexes and the most educated populations, as well as a stronglehold of intergalactic influence on everyday matters. The name TERRAN is chose due to the fact that 15 among them were the greatest nations on ancient Earth rose after the event happened. When the New Order was formed, these civilizations retain their positions as most powerful collective body in across known existence. Factual Data *Size: Inter-Multiversal *Location: Known Universe *Notable for: Greatest nations in existence. *Policy: Protection. Counciling. *Founding members: 15 superstates on ancient Earth. *Homeworld: The Great Citadel *Alignment: Neutral. Lawfully and Liberal Good. *Economy: Varied greatly. *Politics: Varied. *Military: Varied. Extremely powerful, with enough fire power to conquer not just this universe, but multiverse as well. *Age: nearly 1 million year. History W.I.P Terms of the Terran Following Terms and Treaty are signed and agreed between learders of all 50 great powers: "''The Terran is binding and cooperating for mutual protection, financial aid, mutual support, and magical-technological trading between all Great Twenty-Eight Empires." The Terran is not compulsory, and star polities within its spheres that do not have diplomatic ties with one another may not participate in the sharing of these Codes." "However, it is mostly encouraged and actually beneficial to the star polites. By this way they shall be guaranteed positions as more advanced than any others without having a need to trade, absorbing its benefits and leaving its problems behind." "The present members of the Association shall be able to conduct free trade, diplomatic visits and cultural exhanges without interference, and will abide by promise that the safety of others, whose trust is invaluable, will never be violated." Some of these codes later were applied into the revisited Primary Directives, willingly, strictly enforced and completely accepted by all other polities throughout known space, no matter if they are a spacefaring force or just small community. Status and Position In one way or another, the Terran Bloc's members were modeled after the real-life Group of Eight and somewhat resemble the real-life G8 nations, although they are vastly far more powerful, both liberal and lawful, and extensive, with each member incorporating enormous swaths of countless galaxies, and, from 28th millennium, other universes. These great civilizations, being as ancient as pre-UE records have and as much powerful, prosperous and lavish as they're able to, act as a sole unit when in together, uniting forces to isolate, destroy or otherwise deal with threats to the intergalactic community and help universal civilization more effectively. Even when not acting in the name of the Bloc, all of the members have large influence in politics and trading matters among their less powerful peers, and all are formidable cultures with trained militaries and covering great expanses of territories. Summits The Terran Bloc hold annually meetings, or summits, taking place in the empire who become host for that year. The order are as followed: APAC ---> EUROPA ---> AFRICANA ---> NONE-ALIGNED ---> AMERICANA. Once on the chosen Empire's hosting planet, Terran Bloc leaders will decide what the common agenda shall be for the year, until the next summit, and choose a Associate General Secretary for the next year-long period to moderate new additions to the agenda. Emergency summits, simple conferences to address urgent matters, can be called by any of the members if the need arises. Member Information Members of the Terran are also divided by 5 great factions APAC |-| Greater India= The RGI, officially United Republics of the Unified Indian and South Asian Cultural Spheres, commonly just Greater India '''or '''RGI, is a huge union of systems and star clusters that had for millennia governed one of largest sovereignty space in both known universe and multiverse. For countless generations, the RGI stands as one of 7 dominant powers in APAC, among the greatest in all known omiverses and one of 3 most advanced star polities in APAC. Their influences, however, stretch far beyond APAC sovereignty space. For millennia, the Republic has been among the key players in known space, with pioneering positions over several medical technologies, life-expanding sectors, to be specific, agriculture or hi-tech sectors. In the aftermath of the Second Coming, the RGI has grown to fill the power vacuum left by supposed fall of various ancient civilizations across Southern region, retaining position as one of Known Universe's foremost economic and military powers, which is seen as a shining light of hope in the darkness of space. The Indian Republic was formed during the days right after the Event happened. The aftermath effects when suddenly, virtually 99.999% of what humanity had been called "fiction" or "imagination", even considered "dangerous materials" by several hardcore, fanatic moralist-feminist groups, suddenly became real, plunged the world into unprecedented chaos. With the help from various characters of different realms, the ancient Indian Republic underwent a huge reformation, before expanding and absorbing the whole South Asian nations into one single polity. In the aftermath of such events, especially during the height of the diaspora, the Republic grew to be a dominant power in Asia, along side the Confederates and the Yamatoran. After a dark time period in 27th century UE that lasted for more than a century, the Republic rebounded and became among foremost superpowers in known universe. The Republic is represented in the Board's meeting by Chancellor Kusanagi Godou, nickname 7th Campione, or God-Slayer in Italian, who came from the realm of same name. A strong-willed man & a powerful sword wielder, Lord Kusaragi, in daily life, however, has often shown to be very oxymoronic, and self-contradictory behavior. For example he is a very shy young man, but is also a natural born lady-killer, much like other Terran rulers & subsequently, all other universal great powers' rulers, having learned the skills during his childhood from his grandfather. During their annually meeting when being the host, the Republic would organize it at Oprillon, the empire's capital world. |-| CSAR= The Asian Confederacy, commonly known as CSAR, or, ironically, the Confederates, is the greatest realm of Asian ethnics within both South Eastern region and all known space. It is also one of the largest empires in existence, a weird yet effective combination between absolute authority and direct democracy through e-democracy within various vast information networks. As a vast, expansive territories, the majority of it are effectively in control by a shared power between aristocracy and respective population. With a near-post-scarcity economy, the majority of their population spend most time in pursuing their individually hobbies, passions and interests. As a result, space exploration remains the empire's singlehandly most dominant field, following by various hi-tech sectors. The Confederates formed by the end of 21st century, pre-UE. Its roots dated back to the federalizing of ASEAN members, when the last pro-Chinese remnants were ousted, and the new governments seek protection for themselves, with the outbreak of 2nd civil war in Chinese mainland & CCP's desperation of saving their regime. Later, this new nation began to rise and absorbed several Chinese provinces: South Central China minus Henan, East China minus Shandong, and Southwest China minus Tibet, which become a nation of their own. After diaspora era, the Confederates had continuously been growing to be a domination power across known space. It should be noted that this is one of three 1st colonial powers outside this universe, and one of two 1st with seats in the board (the other one is Scandinavia). In according to their primary directives, the Confederates remains more of a mutual pact than a true, centralized government. In a sense, the empire is largely modernized after Switzerland: each member remains on their own, while the federal government only responsible for cross-galaxies matters, like policies, forum for discussion among species, maintaining the Starfleet.... As a result, the Confederates is a combination of representative and directorial democracies. The empire is head by Director-General Amakawa Yuuto, who is also the head of the Amakawa House, one of 12 ancient demon-slayer great houses. A kind, gentle person mostly, being portrayed with a friendly and caring demeanor, Lord Amakawa however, at time, could be dangerously cunning, manipulative and somewhat sadist. The Confederates had never operated any meetings for the board, but eventually will be, as their worlds are attractive more than enough. |-| Yamato= The JSE, a star polity most commonly known as Japan or Yamatoran, is the greatest realms of ancient Japanese, Korean and other East Asian ethnics within this universe. It is also one of largest empires in existence, operating under both parliamentarian and constitutional monarchy systems that is somewhat humancentrist in nature, although the elements are hardly visible. In reality, however, the Empire is mainly managed by regional rulers, with the central government is largely in charge of cross-galaxies matters. Originally a Far East country on ancient Earth, the Japan Star Empire styled itself with a colourful history of industrialisation and advanced technological study and progression. Formed during the chaotic times after the Event pre-UE era and various social reforms across their allies, followed by a collapse of purely humanocentric idealism due to the integration of various extraterrestrial sentients, the Yamatoran is one of three 1st Asian pillars, competing directly with all other great nations, due to their tremendous powerful background of hi-tech and influences. The Lord Consul is the supreme ruler, aided by his or her cabinet. Highest power is vest by The Tricameron, with members from all worlds and systems. While retaining great influences after the events led to discovery of multiverse's doorways, the Yamatoran works closely with other great nations in colonization and reshaping other star systems, bringing local denizens to their heels. Considered a diverse superpower that houses influential military potency, the JSE has tangled with the likes of the Confederates and other technologically and socially advanced civilisations throughout known universe, with records kept by all sides holding implications that traditionalist conceptions, such as honour and valor, have found themselves retained despite Japan's combative proficiency. |-| Korea= The United Korean Republic is a massive star nation, composing countless of galaxies and star clusters, centralized on Delta Lyrae and its incorporated surrounding space, Westward-rimward. It was one of first few split-away star polities that reached such state. For well-over millennia of history, filled with drama, golden ages and conflicts, the Republic stands still as among the universe's great players, with influences stretch far beyond APAC spheres. In an aftermath of Race to Unknown Space, although loosing considerable influences before Yamato and France, the UKR remains a foremost economic and military powers across known space. In recent centuries, the UKR and the GKE are locked in a Cold-War situation, over the fact that GKE is UKR's separatist monarchists. First founding members of the Korean Republic were originally colonies within both the Yamato and the Manchuria. In early 14th century UE, those colonies declared independence, in attempt to rebuild an once-great Korean culture and civilization. Over next millennia, however, the new star polity was no more than a small, unrecognizable one, much like trillions others out there. It wasn't until the IW 2nd, when various empires felt in ruin in 35th century UE, that the Republic filled the vacuum power left behind. By the time when those empires returned, the Korean Republic had consolidated their post enough that no other great nations could interfere anymore. The United Korean Republic is a parliamentarian power, thus is head by President Itsuka Shidou, who is also its representative in Board's meeting. Plans have been drawn for host such meetings within UKR's worlds, although they didn't reach an agree which one yet. |-| Middle Earth= Middle Earth Nation, commonly just MEN or Middle Earth, is a vast collection of star polities, stretching across enormous territories in Western region. Their core space made up of at least several trillions light years surround the capital Perileos galaxy. The empire is usually honest and fair, but retains their religious traits from ancient Earth. A powerful and prominent force, although rather small comparing to their neighbor RGI, the Middle Earth owns one of largest star fleets in known universe, although most of the time, their job is to explore and colonize new worlds. They are among the ancient universal-era civilizations, tracing root back to the GCC expanded to the whole Western Asia, in efforts to fight off religious fanatic extremists during the event's time. Even on Earth, the Nation was still weak, compared to other great states, enduring many dramatic events and conflicts. What they lack in resources or power, the Nation made up by hard-work, dedication and various exchange programs throughout their history. They have been a close ally with the Confederates, Greater India, UAC or various Arab-origin superstates. With the fall of Muslim during the Event, the religion looses its domination position in Middle-Earth society to other far-ancient beliefs, although still being a major one. The Nation currently is ruled by Emperor Hyoudou Issei, who's usually a pervert, but also a powerful demon & surprisingly hot-blooded and hard-working. Compare to other great states, the Nation is rather moderate in size, scientific background or military might. Middle-Earthlings made up such shortages with hardworking and eagerly attitude in meeting other civilizations. As a result, unlike their ancient Arab nations on Earth, Middle-Earthling society now proud to be one of the most diverse and richest cultures in known universe. The name "Middle Earth" is chose due to the position of Western Asia is almost entire in Earth's surface's center. The country is a parliamentarian system, with a huge parliament. |-| Turan= The GCCP, commonly just Turan, is a massive alliance of countless members, founded by the Central Asian Bloc (parts of them much later formed the mighty CAU) on ancient Earth. The name "Turan" is used due to most of them were Turkish-origins, although mankind-trails now are hardly found within the empire. The Coalition controls over quadrillions systems within their core space along, spreading out Westward-Eastward from the capital galaxy Omega Euthenia. The empire also explores and colonizes other dimensions, gravity mass shadows, stars and megastructures. With a booming population, extremely advance technology and obscene power sources, they're the most powerful ones within Central region, as well as a worthy opponent for both the Confederates and Yamatoran. The Coalition is head by First Minister Touhouin Ikuto who is in direct control of the capital galaxy & its surrounding space. Although the empire remains committing to peacful life, they won't hesitate, and more than capable to, doing wicked things against other races. To put it shortly, the Turan is like anti-heroes model. In modern era, the Coalition was among the first in Terran to abandon money completely |-| Oceanic Federation General Information: *Core galaxy: Lyrae Cloud *Central government's form: Federacy. *Ruling body: Federal Committee *Surpreme ruler: First Minister Tsukune Aono *Tier level: 1+ (Supreme) *Kardashev Scale: Type III - borderline Type IV (beyond core worlds). Type V (core worlds) *Size: Known universe spanning (before 28th millennium) Multiverse (28th millennium - present) *Notable for: Highly equally advanced tech and magic - Known Universe superpower - Multiverse third great power The Oceanic Federation is a massive interstellar star nation, spanning over billions of billions star systems across the universe. It was found back on Earth by Oceania nations during the darkest days right after the Event. To counter the threats possessed by a desperated Communist China, they joint, formed the Oceania Union, styled after the EU, later federalized itself to be Oceanic Federation, sometimes called Pacific Federation, due to all original members located on Pacific. Lyrae Cloud is their current core system, although after the discovery of multiverse, the Oceania began expanding to other universes, following the Confederates and European Alliance. The Oceania has also colonized other dimensions, gravity mass shadows, stars and megastructures. With more than 150 millions species, countless cultures and beyond-imagining technological and magical levels, the Oceania is one of the greatest and most powerful star nations throughout known space, as well as multiverse. On Multiversal scale, only a handful states can march their might. : On the Civilization Scale, the Oceania would be Tier 1, extremely powerful and advance far beyond all dreams. They're also one of the largest, with colonies stretch to all explored multiverses. Oceanian enjoy respects and regards from other civilizations as Lawful neutral, meaning they're capable of both libertarian and authoritarian at same time, depend on the situation. In easy understanding words, the Oceania strictly follows pacifist and armed neutrality ways. They respect all races' ideals, cultures, traditions, beliefs, living ways, religions, supporting progressive societies and general tolerant any kinds of sexual views, be it homosexual or free sex..... However, Oceania will also not hesitate to blow the hell up any force trying to prevent those or oppose their ways. In such sense, the Oceania could be considered as warmongers and militarialistic, although most people visit their worlds hardly agree to that. Like others of same bloods, the Oceanian society is extremely abundant with wealth and resource, thanks to quantum replicators and near-infinite resources from stars and asteroid fields. As such, wealth-based classes virtually are non-existence, since everyone could have accessed to same wealth, materials and resources. Lives on Oceania usually quite and more laidback than other Terran states. There is socialist quality of cooperation between everyone working in their careers, and everyone must teach everyone. For such a huge star polities, spanning countless of galaxies and throughout even multiverse, Oceania has surprisingly quite a homogenic culture. That's because while many prefer their own cultures and tradition, most don't mind assimilation, as long as they could join the community. Entertainment and media are provided by advanced VR-powered techs, providing inner experience beyond the limits of even visual acuity or colour perception. European Alliance General Information: *Core galaxy: Crown Cloud *Central government's form: Confederacy. *Ruling body: European Parliament *Surpreme ruler: Domo Itsuka Shidou *Tier level: 1+ (Supreme) *Kardashev Scale: Type IV - Type V (core worlds) *Size: Known universe spanning (before 28th millennium) Multiverse (28th millennium - present) *Notable for: Highly equally advanced tech and magic - Known Universe superpower - Multiverse second great power - Great material providers and economy - Largest mana and gold-liked materials sources The European Alliance, commonly called EA or the New Union, is the federation reformed from European Union when the global economy collapsed. During the event, EA expanded themselves by absorbing the Greater Maghreb, Western Russia and Turkey, but lost the British Islands, Scandinavia and Swiss due to secessions. Learning the hard lessons from former Union, the European Alliance evolved into a confederation, full-fledged direct democracy and magocracy. De facto, the Alliance exists as a commonwealth of semi-autonomous republican states, most of them converted to either social democracy or democratic socialist, while remained capitalists in nature. The Constitution declared that all governments are democracy, powers shared between government - surpreme court - population equally and no one, nothing could change that. It is also enforced strictly that all members are equal, so are their status, religions, customs, and ideas... and should be treated as such. The EA was one of the first adopted death penalty agains discriminations, whether in races, sexes or religions. The capital on Earth was moved from Brussel to Paris. : During the great Diaspora, the EA moved to Crown Cloud, a vast galaxy composed of various huge star systems. European Alliance is renown as having vast number of great mages and shamans in high positions, thereby establish itself as the first magocratic star nation. The Alliance is head by the Domo, who presided over the highly effective European Parliament, whose members come from all star polities within the Alliance, from huge, crowned and wealthiest galaxies to even small, mediaval-liked villages. The Alliance was the 2nd after the Confederates that expanded into multiverse. Nowadays, their territories stretch accross not only this universe, but also to other dimensions. The Alliance was born out of the commision to stabilize the region, and later, for the shake of pan-European united. As such, the Alliance is easily considered as an enourmous cultural melting pot; as the borders were opened for trade, so they were opened for arts and ideologies. Not even those highly religious lands in West and South European could be left uneffected. After moving to stars, great planets such as New Tuscany or galaxies like Visigoth are well-known for containing trillion different species, each bring in different cultures. The desire to united all European-related cultures and races, or new & revised pan-Europeanism, is the main reason for creation of European Virtual Network (EVN), code name the Library '''(after a legendary one), which was made from merging countless similar information networks joined together, like the Kyre MentaNet or Tann Interstellar Link. Essentially a full-fledged virtual reality (although more convenient forms of using EVN exist as too), it can be accessed from anywhere within the Alliance's boundaries, making it virtually the first of its kind that could be accessed even from multiverse. It provides news, information and entertainment; as well as allow any citizen to post their thought, views or opinions about certain issues or politicians, which would be weighted for the election. Scandinavian Confederation General Information: *Core galaxy: Carina Icarius *Central government's form: Parliamentarian *Ruling body: Council of Ministers *Surpreme ruler: First Consul Sakurai Tomoki *Tier level: 1+ (Supreme) *Kardashev Scale: Type III (outside core worlds) - Type V (core worlds) *Size: Known universe spanning (before 28th millennium) Multiverse (28th millennium - present) *Notable for: Post-scarcity, capitalism - Known Universe superpower - Massive economy yet post-scarity society - Great energy provider - Renown for their anything-goes attitudes - Terraforming, culture, trade and in some cases, piracy. The '''Scandinavian Confederation, commonly Scandinavia, is a massive collection of sovereignty galaxies and worlds throughout known space. Dubbed "The jack-of-all trades of the intergalactic community", the Confederation is well-known and well-regarded for their mighty economy, especially their energy and material exports. As inheriting the spirits from their Scandinavian ancestors, the Confederation has been long abandoned the term of consumerism & switched to post-scarity society. As such, although the Confederation is an extremely powerful financial and trading conglomeration, its citizenry are all guaranteed with high living standard, lavish lifestyles..... without the need to work themselves to the bones. They're particularly famous for being pioneers in using renewable energy and environmental protection. : The Scandinavian Confederation is well-known for their liberal democratic government. On Earth before the general moving, they believe in: *Personal freedom and privacy. *Education. *Openness to other cultures. *Tolerance. *Progress in science and technology, arts and humanities. *Objective moral stance. *Self-criticism. *Environmental concern. *Humanity's unification. : The Confederation is a federal states, even after moving to space. All members enjoy great automities, although they're all fall under the jurisdiction of the federal government. Like all other star polities, the Scandinavian culture also has changed almost entirely from 21st century. That doesn't mean they completely abandoned their traditional culture and language, history and folklore, though. Scandinavian cultural identity, after millennia, become extremely rich and diverse, thanks to selective combines between old and new. Their great towns and cities are often the prime example of such, with magnificent architectures based on traditionalist elements. The Confederation is officially secular, and freedom of religious beliefs and practices are guaranteed and strictly enforced. They are also well-known as pioneers in space exploration, as those with enough gut will seek their fortunes in the stars, for good or for bad, like the sea-faring Norsemen of old; explorers, traders, rulers, mercenaries and pirates. Tibetan Regime General Information: *Core galaxy: Vela Zagreus *Central government's form: Parliamentary semi-theocratic democracy *Ruling body: The Conclave *Surpreme ruler: Lord Councilor Negi Springfields *Tier level: 1+ (Supreme) *Kardashev Scale: Various, from type III to type V randomly *Size: Known universe spanning (before 28th millennium) Multiverse (28th millennium - present) *Notable for: Known Universe supreme power - Hyper-advanced technology - Highly expansionist yet very patient in absorbing worlds - Great bio-engineering provider, including bio-fuel The Tibetan Regime, sometimes call Greater Tibetan Empire, is a spacefaring, multiversal-stretching great empire, composed of countless races and cultures. The Regime is renown as it is the only theocratic government among the Great Twenty-Eight, although by any standards in New Age, theocracy or military oligarchy are all far more open and democratic than any of their pre-decessors ever before. One of the largest and most advanced superpowers throughout multiverse, the Regime is a civilization who preaches peace and technological advancement in its path, being present everywhere and an active member in community. The Regime as a whole is largely Buddhist-worshipped, although in reality, the species of the empire are generally not fanatics at all. Only the top priests are zealot, the others just follow whatever they believes. Even the current Lord Councilor also isn't Buddhist. : The Regime is renown for their dedications for studying, researching and understanding the cosmos, thus is largely recognized as scientists, thinkers or philosophers. While there is good reason for such views, the empire is nonetheless capable of both diplomacy and warfare, with its wide variety of member races giving it great flexibility in intergalactic politics. While it tends to keep to itself and prefers non-violences, the Regime remains among Multiversal greatest powers and is a force to be reckoned if provoked. Although strictly enforcing arm neutrality and a peaceful civilization, the Regime is more than enough capable to dissect anyone foolish enough to act against them until they regret their actions. The capital world of the Regime is Pucriea. Tibetan Regime is also well-known for their strict and harsh treatments toward criminals. For anyone who might be a threat, not just to the society, but also other factions, like individuals or particular races, they could be easily sent to far-reached mining colonies, where they work in far-less normal conditions. For repetitive crimes, death penalty is almost guaranteed. Citizens are allowed, and actually encouraged, to always carry a weapon of some sort, and are allowed to execute any criminal they caught red-hand. Although the Regime does have the concept of trials to confirm or deny if a person is innocent or not, it does not have the concept of prisons. Either death or years/decades harsh labor jobs for choices. The empire could be considered as semi-post-scarcity, since by working to contribute to the overall efficiency of the empire, every single citizen is guaranteed with lavish lifestyles, or at least have more than enough to survive in good condition. Money in the Regime is viewed as a tool, not a life destiny. Dedicate and hardworking are enough for good life. Manchuria Coalition General Information: *Core galaxy: Gamma Proioxis *Central government's form: Federacy. *Ruling body: Supreme Advisors *Surpreme ruler: Autarch Kamijou Touma *Tier level: 1+ (Supreme) *Kardashev Scale: Type III - V *Size: Known universe spanning (before 28th millennium) Multiverse (28th millennium - present) *Notable for: Known Universe supreme power - Great powers in technology and military Shin Manchukkuo, officially Manchuria Coalition, is an intergalactic and multiversal superpower and enoumous star empire that span over countless galaxies and multiple universes. A huge, expansive, extremely diverse confederation between countless cultures, the Coalition was originally an attempt from Manchurian people to liberate themselves before a desperated Communist China. After moving to space, they fastly expanded their empire with a pace beyond belief, trading with other greatest powers, especially in term of knowledge exchange. Encompassing countless civilizations, ranging from greatly advanced superpowers to young and curious newcomers to the community, the Coalition's goal, ultimately, to achieve the closest a mortal effort can get to an utopia. Although quite peaceful and focusing in enriching their own culture, the Coalition however is extremely expansionist in multiverse. Techniquely, yes. In reality, they only annex a world or galaxy if the other party is totally and willingly join, seing the prosperity it might gain, or seeking protection. : The Coalition's highest ruling figures include the Autarch and the Supreme Advisors, parliamentary council forming from representatives of all species and members within the Coalition. Officially, the Council would comprise every single person who's chose. In reality, however, male tend to be easier to be voted in, since the job is usually dry and nerv-demanding. Each planet is governed by a Planetary Governor, while each system has a System President as the head. Overally, the Coalition is cosmopolitan and multi-faceted and as such has no single defined culture or religion, although loyalty to the country and liberal outlooks in order to enrich the national culture are generally widely popular. Most of the empire are great supporters of arts and such, due to the prominance of pan-Manchurian culture. The Coalition's core worlds are basically cultural melting pots, with high-profile noble houses and individuals fund very generous to promote Manchurian arts, movies or architectures, while still warmly welcoming new ones. The Manchurian is entirely secular and as such freedom of religion is guaranteed, assuming of course that nothing promote or provoke nationalism or religious fanatics. In demographic term, the majority of Manchurian citizens are either atheist or agnostic, though Buddhism, Orthodox Church and Japanese Shinto have large pools of followers. A multi-species civilisation consisting of hundreds of thousands of both human and extragalactic species, the Coalition however is generally considered humanocentrist, although the conflicts between species are largely arguements. Social etiquette, classical music and education are viewed as important facets of Manchuria, giving rise to the common stereotype of the empire as posh intellects. Great Mongolian Hegemony General Information: *Core galaxy: Lyra Solymus *Central government's form: Constitutional aristocracy. Parliamentarian *Ruling body: Grand Mandators *Surpreme ruler: Imperator Hongō Kazuto *Tier level: 1+ (Supreme) *Kardashev Scale: Type IV, V *Size: Known universe spanning (before 28th millennium) Multiverse (28th millennium - present) *Notable for: Order and peace The mighty Mongol, officially Great Mongolian Hegemony, is usually full of pride, with a long, colorful and dramatic history. The empire shares decent relationships with all other Terran powers, but particularly close to the Yamatoran and the Manchuria. Although rather humancentrist, the Hegemony is well-known as being composed of countless species and cultures. Siberian Combine United States of North America Union of Latin American States United States of Africa Outer Circle *The Outer Circle composed of great powers within the non-aligned faction. They are rival with Inner Circle blocs in every way possibly, even after several dozens millennia. Anima Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Politics (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:Space (The Next Renaissance) Category:Terran Powers (The Next Renaissance)